With the development of electronic technology, folding or unfolding mode of an electronic device has been developed from a traditional mode of folding or unfolding within 180° to a mode of folding or unfolding at any angle within 360°, which improves the convenience of the laptop for various applications, thereby improving a user experience.
Currently, a laptop generally includes structurally a first body, a second body and a connecting device for connecting the first body and the second body.